


Smoke rings

by maybeevil



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeevil/pseuds/maybeevil
Summary: Dahyun hates the taste of cigarettes unless she tastes it on Chaeyoung’s mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

There were a lot of things Kim Dahyun liked, even loved, that made her days fulfilling and enjoyable. Music, photography, reading, church, sometimes walking around appreciating beauty was enough. All of those things filled her being with warm feelings and small adventures, but life isn’t perfect and eventually got dull, and she hated it. Her parents took over and turned her passions into “useful” things (chores). Her mother offered her to the church to become the official pianist/vocalist (she didn’t mind occasionally singing and playing the instrument, but now it was an obligation) and the unpaid photographer for all sorts of events (again, she liked doing it, but her creative choices were disregarded and insulted. Apparently “artsy” and “pretty” shouldn’t go into taking pictures). She didn’t like being forced.

Still, Dahyun loved walking around that all too familiar park, that she’s seen every day for the last decade and a half. Usually she would sit in a bench with a camera on her right hand, a book in her backpack and some headphones blowing soft notes into her ears while she hummed an old song. Sadly, her parents thought it was a waste of time so she couldn’t do it as often anymore, which tied Dahyun into her dull and boring routine, where everything was grey and sad. Until she met a new shade of grey. She met her.

~

It was two days before a big church event and, of course, she was in charge of playing the piano, singing AND taking pictures of the event, and stress was taking over her. The pressure was high and she needed to get out of church for a while, so she quickly stuffed her bag with her belongings in the middle of piano rehearsal and walk behind the building to the park that was 10 minutes away. Once her feet reached the grass and her eyes found the benches scattered around the place she started to relax. Dahyun took her phone out of her pocket and connected her headphones to play her creative playlist (it consisted of songs that made her feel like she was floating). The first song, Space Song, filled her ears when her fingers left the screen and she closed her eyes, humming quietly to the song.

“Fall back into place...” a voice that didn’t belong to her sang along to the song, startling her. A short figure sat next to her in the grass. Dark hair, soft looking skin, round glasses and a pack of cigarettes in her oversized shirt’s pocket. She’s so pretty.  
“I didn’t mean to scare you,” the girl probably felt Dahyun’s intense stare “I just heard the song and decided to sit next to you.”  
“I’m wearing headphones. How did you listen to it?” Dahyun said pointing at her head.  
“I think those are a bit faulty. Here.” the short individual took the headphones off Dahyun’s head, and she realized the song was playing from the speaker, and it was pretty loud too.  
“Oh... I’m sorry.” You’re a mess Kim Dahyun.  
“Don’t be sorry,” she said with a smile and something hidden in her eyes, “you don’t find a pretty girl with a good music taste in the middle of a park everyday.” The smile grew bigger and Dahyun blushed.” Chaeyoung.” She offered looking again at Dahyun. “Son Chaeyoung”  
“Da-Dahyun.” She answered somewhat pathetically.  
“You’re cute.” Dahyun blushed harder and her stomach turned. “I’ll play some music, okay?”  
“Okay.” Was all she managed to say back. Chaeyoung’s music taste was impeccable and her presence was comforting. They didn’t speak and they didn’t need to. It was comfortable for both of them, looking at the sunset inside an empty park in a tiny neighborhood, sitting next to a stranger that felt oddly familiar.

Dahyun knew why she was blushing so hard. She tried to ignore it for years but she knew. Her belly didn’t feel like it was doing right now with the nice church family boys her mother presented to her. She tried to like them because she was told to, but it never worked and there was some gossip around about her. Her mother tried harder with the boys and eventually gave up, not one peaked her interest even after dates. The family knew about the gossip and told Dahyun to either keep quiet until she sorted that out or to start dating boys to kill the rumors. Dahyun liked thinking at the start that she just wasn’t but crazy, but it didn’t last long after she almost had a heart attack when the cheerleader captain, Minatozaki Sana, looked at her during gym class. She tried her best to bury the feelings but right now her heart was mimicking a race car and she felt too damn hot.

“Hey Dahyun?” Chaeyoung asked, looking at the girl next to her, who lifted her head and met her eyes. “Do you come here often?”  
“I used to come here everyday to take pictures and read but now I’m so busy with this thing...”  
“What thing?” Curiosity sparked in Chaeyoung’s eyes with the question.  
“Well...” she felt the eyes of the girl in her “my parents signed me to do all this things in this church event in two days and I’m consumed by it.”  
“What do you have to do?”  
“Play piano, sing and take pictures.” Dahyun looked away, feeling like her boring life would probably bore her interesting looking companion.  
“Can I come?” That was unexpected.  
“Umm...” she hesitated a moment, thinking about her parents reactions when she interacts in church with an almost complete stranger that looked like the definition of problem child. She didn’t care. “Sure, but why?” Even if she didn’t care, it was still a mystery why this girl would want to go see her, at church of all places.  
“I told you already, you’re cute.” The kid was a flirt, much to Dahyun’s demise. “I want to know more about you.” She closed some distance, until her lips were centimeters away from the older’s ear, whose body tensed, feeling her warm breath. “And I always pursue what I like.” Dahyun almost moaned at the proximity and the intimacy of the encounter. “Gotta bolt now, but I’ll see you on Saturday, unnie.” She said standing up and disappearing as fast as she appeared.

Dahyun stared at the path Chaeyoung walked to leave for a few minutes before standing up to leave herself. She was a mixture of confused about what happened and charmed by the girl that she was apparently going to play for on Saturday. If she wasn’t pressured enough, now an incredibly attractive person was going to be in the public. Great, that’s just great. She was confident in her piano skills to pull something decent out but it needed to be extraordinary now and oh boy, she didn’t know why (she knew) but she was going to try her damn best.

~

Saturday came quickly after a day of intensive practice and lots of compliments that she didn’t care about, praising her excitement (which of course wasn’t because of a certain girl that she just met). Dahyun was wearing a red dress for her presentation, and it made her feel like a princess. Next to her, on the drums, sat Momo, who was freed from community service (she apparently knocked down a man while she was drunk because he looked at her girlfriend Mina while they were out eating) by playing for the church every Sunday for a year. Mina was still dating Momo, and sat on the back smiling every time the older one looked at her.

The photos of the important people attending the dinner after the service were done before it, so that was taken care of, but she was still supposed to take a few shots after it, stressing her even more. Dahyun was being consumed by nerves and Momo tried comforting the younger one with soft pats on the back and reassuring words. Her parents sat on the front row with their usual judging eyes that they wore when she played the piano (and they didn’t like that their daughter was friends a with local gay resident Hirai Momo). She was panicking, between her upcoming solo, the judging look in everyones eyes and the fact that maybe Chaeyoung might not come (she didn’t know what was worse, if Chaeyoung came or if she didn’t). Then she looked to the back, and there, next to Mina, sat the brunette with another oversized shirt, her round glasses and the cigarette cart on the front pocket. Wow I didn’t need to breath anyways, but I didn’t know I needed her. Wow what the hell Kim Dahyun. Get. A. Grip. You don’t like women. Chaeyoung smiled when their eyes met, and they both giggled. Okay maybe you do. Fuck.

Things proceeded as normal, Dahyun and Momo played a few songs before her solo came. The entire room went quiet and she swore they could probably hear her heartbeat from how hard it was beating. Nervous, she looked at the back row, where Chaeyoung stared back at her with two thumbs up and her blinding smile that showed her dimple. Dahyun mustered enough courage and she played like she never played (in public) before. Her fingers grazed the keys with ease and her voice entered the melody, complimenting it beautifully, filling the entire room. She couldn’t help but look at Chaeyoung, who was frozen in place, wide eyed with her mouth open, her stare glued to Dahyun. It felt like the world stopped and they could only look at each other. So they did. And then the song ended.

Dahyun knew you weren’t supposed to clap in church after a performance and she expected the silence (thankfully, she could see the impression she made in the eyes of the public.) What she didn’t expect was that as soon as she lifted her eyes, when she stepped away from the piano, the younger girl was gone and Mina sat alone in the pew. Was is so bad that she couldn’t stand looking at me anymore? Her performance wasn’t bad, but her anxiety was taking over her and she suddenly felt like she was drowning, which is never good in any situation, but is way worse when you’re in front of a church, with a whole ton of gossip ladies staring at you. Momo, bless her heart, noticed the tense shoulders of the short piano player and rubbed her back softly, successfully calming her once again. Dahyun looked at her, and the older sensed the confusion and hurt in her eyes. Momo might be a bit aerial sometimes, but she couldn’t miss the way Dahyun and Chaeyoung looked at each other, so she held her until the service ended.

Dahyun stood up and Momo followed, still holding the girl, rubbing soothing circles on her back while she took her camera, quickly putting the strap around her neck. Maybe snapping a few shots is going to be a good distraction. She sighed. _How did you fuck that up Kim Dahyun?_ Panic started spreading through her limbs and she froze once again, which made Momo approach slowly, looking into her asking for permission to hug her. She granted it and sank into the hug. Momo was really a comforting presence, when her cute smile and childish personality, but she was incredibly clever and great at dancing. Dahyun loved spending time with her. Mina walked towards the pair, with a weird glint in her eyes.

“Dahyun! You did great!” Her voice was always so soft that it didn’t startle the girl. “Momoring, you’re always great.” She whispered seductively into her girlfriend’s ear.  
“How about you don’t kiss in front of me?” Dahyun suggested.  
“Nah.” Momo replied. “ I don’t want to be kicked out of the church. I hate the picking up trash and painting over graffiti.” Momo leaned over and whispered something into Mina’s ear something really softly, that Dahyun couldn’t pick up, but that glint on Mina’s eyes got brighter.  
“Dahyun?” The girl looked at her. “I’ve got something for you.” From her back pocket Mina produced a neatly folded piece of paper. She opened it and it read:

Souls soar without vain  
over gentle notes  
played by the prettiest angel.  
Sunrises hide  
behind wake up calls  
and sleepless nights.

Meet me at the park.  
-Son Chaeyoung

“What…” Dahyun was confused to say the least.  
“Dahyun,” Momo took her face in her hands. “go.”  
“I… I. Yes. I need to go. Can you…” She started waking towards the door.  
“We’ll take care of it. Just go.” Mina said encouragingly.  
“Get her tiger.” Momo whispered pretty loudly, making Dahyun’s heart flutter.

_I can do it._

_I can do it._

~

_I can’t do it._

Dahyun practically ran to the park with her camera still attached to her neck. She reached the entrance and then realized that: she was very much in the closet and that she’s never dated anyone (or flirted with anyone), much less a girl. The younger would probably laugh at her and her virgin ass. Why am I doing this?

All her thoughts stopped when she spotted Chaeyoung on the grass, wearing headphones and smoking a cigarette with her eyes closed. The sky was filled with the warm colors of sunset and the wind blew the smoke and her hair in just the right way. She was gorgeous and Dahyun couldn’t help herself. She took her camera while she walked slowly towards the sitting girl and took a picture, wanting to remember forever how the other’s gold framed glasses shine when light hits them, and how the smoke made her lungs burn. She wanted to remember everything about this almost stranger that fascinated her in every way.

Dahyun loved her camera, but it had a big issue. The DSLR was loud, to put it lightly, and the second the image was captured, Son Chaeyoung took the cigarette off her mouth and opened her eyes. They were dark and wild and gorgeous, swallowing Dahyun when she looked directly into them.

“I-I-I’m sorry.” She said, her voice almost a whisper.  
“Why are you?” Her voice was also a whisper.  
“I took a picture of you.”  
“So?” Chaeyoung cocked her eyebrow.  
“You might think I’m a creeper, which I’m not I’m-“ Dahyun mind raced with excuses.  
“You’re an artist. If I knew you were taking a picture then it wouldn’t be genuine.” She closed some distance between her and the pianist. “I like your voice.” Dahyun didn’t know how to respond to that. It wasn’t the first time she heard it, but it was the first time it made her heart climb to her head and jump to her feet. “I like the way your hands play the piano, so secure but so delicate.” Chaeyoung closed more distance. “I had to leave because everything in my mind was getting out of control and it’s your fault.”  
“I’m sorry.” Dahyun managed to muster, out of breath because Chaeyoung looked so beautiful and the smoke from the forgotten cigarette was entering her body and a Chaeyoung was so close and Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung and…  
“Don’t.”

And Chaeyoung kissed her. Soft lips touched another set of lips slowly, testing the waters. Dahyun quickly responded, moving her own lips to match the other’s movement. It was awkward and weird. Her mom always told her that her first kiss “should be with a nice church boy who loved her and loved Jesus even more”. But there she was, kissing a girl she barely knew, in the middle of a park, who’s lips tasted like nicotine and everything about it felt so good. Dahyun’s hands instinctively wrapped around Chaeyoung’s neck, grabbing her hair to ground herself to earth before she drifted into space. Then the younger pulled away a centimeter, and nibbled the older’s lower lip, taking advantage of her surprise to slip her tongue in and Dahyun didn’t protest. She was far too gone into the taste of the nicotine on her mouth and the hand that was traveling up and down her back. When they parted Chaeyoung looked wild, like an animal, but also worried.

“Shit I’m sorry.” The girl stood up. “I shouldn’t have kissed you so soon, I swear I’m not like that. I…” Her voice got small. “I wanted you to like me.” Dahyun was still catching her breath, with her heart beating out of her chest. “I’m so stupid.” It seemed like she was going to cry.  
“What are you saying? You think I would let you lick my mouth if I didn’t like you?” Dahyun said standing up slowly realizing what she just said. “I thought I-I’m-.” Some place inside of her gathered a tremendous amount of courage, that pushed her to kiss the girl that stood in front of her, lightly touching her hand.

The kiss was calm and sweet at first, they didn’t move, treating each other like expensive things, too afraid to break each other. It gradually reached the same level as before, when Chaeyoung closed some more distance, almost pressing their bodies together, and rested a hand on the photographer’s back and the other grabbed her hair playfully. Dahyun was scared, Son Chaeyoung made her feel some kind of way and the couldn’t explain at the beginning. She realized what it was when Chaeyoung pressed a little closer and pulled her hair a bit harder. And then she moaned quietly into Chaeyoung’s mouth. She felt so embarrassed that she had to pull away from the kiss, looking at Chaeyoung like she was caught murdering the Queen of England. A heat burned in her belly and she didn’t know what to do or what it meant. Dahyun wanted to scream and run away, but the way Son Chaeyoung looked at her rooted her into place.

“Did I do something wrong?” She looked hurt, the sudden pull from Dahyun felt like a slap across the face.  
“I just-I did-I-” She was a mess, with a hundred thoughts racing inside her mind. “I’m embarrassed.”  
“Why are you?” _I just moaned while kissing you, oh my god, stop_. “Whatever it is, don’t be, okay?” Chaeyoung realized why she was embarrassed, she wasn’t dumb, but she wasn’t going to admit that it sent fire through her body. _She’s so pure._ “You’re really cute.” She closed some distance, walking towards the older girl. “I like you.”  
“I like you.”  
“Okay.” Chaeyoung said.  
“Okay?”  
“Okay, I’ll kiss you again.” And she did, pecking lightly her lips, with feathery hands and stormy eyes.

~


	2. Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy i promised i was gonna update something, its really really short, but dont worry im writing more, if you guys are interested in reading more of this lmaoo  
> well hmu in my twitter @jihyosmommykink tell me if you want more, leave me ships so i can write some more or something i promise ill write more xdxd

The world is beautiful when you think about it. How everything always happens and there’s no way to stop it. How things are meant to happen, and they always do, because the universe is mysterious like that and it always does what it wants. Because it knows best.  
Everything is beautiful when you think about it. How the waves can fight with each other violently and then go back to peace, dancing with each other. How wind howls sometimes, like crying out for someone it lost during its endless life, someone so important that he’s willing to destroy everything to find.  
Son Chaeyoung believed all those things, always did, because looking up at the stars filled her up with hope and passion and she understood that the world was bigger and greater than she ever imagined.  
But she never felt it.  
Until she stood in the middle of a park after running out of church, kissing a girl that tasted like hope mixed in with some fruity chapstick that she was sure the girl other carried all the time. A total stranger that made her feel like she was floating, like they were meant to know each other, meant to be kissing right now.  
Kim Dahyun felt like reading the first couple of pages of a new book and realizing it’s going to be one of your favorites, but she also felt like coming back to an old book that gives you comfort. She felt new and exciting, she tasted like home and peace and love.  
That day she understood why the wind cries out and goes crazy. He probably lost someone that felt like Kim Dahyun. 

~

Son Chaeyoung was a mystery.  
One moment she’s kissing Dahyun like she’s the only thing that matters in the world, running her hands through her hair and nipping at her lips, leaving little marks that sent shivers down Dahyun’s spine, confident and wild and sexy; the next she’s blushing and stuttering. Dahyun thought it was adorable.  
“Se-see you tomorrow, Dahyun.” She took a second to breath. “Same hour tomorrow okay? I’ll be here.” And she walked away.  
Dahyun remained quiet, confused and dazed, her heart still racing, as she touched her lips, feeling the sting of the bites and the nicotine, the taste of cigarettes still in her mouth, mixed with her cherry chapstick. She always thought cigarettes were disgusting (she still does), but maybe they’re not so bad if the taste is coming from Chaeyoung’s lips.  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi  
> This was supposed to be a short one shot that turned into a long one shot that developed into what ever this is. If y’all are interested in more chapters I’ll put them out soon, if it dies it’ll eventually finish it, but I’ll finish and publish soon.  
> Thanks for reading and follow me @jihyosmommykink
> 
> PD i need to fix some dialogue issues but I’m on mobile and I really need to publish now. I’ll fix it tomorrow c


End file.
